Varenel the Shadow
Stats: Hp:29000 Damage:700(melee) MaxMana:800 Affinity:Shadow Eternal Life: This Unit can only be killed during weakend state. Armor Type: Resilient V (75%reduction) Lay of the Land and Important Information: -Varanel is a darkness Boss.Warlock's Torment and Death Knight's Obliterate will heal him whileas Priest's Omni Flash and Paladins Righteous Strike will do bonus damage. -Varanel has 75% resilient amor reduction active all time when not in Weakend State (both magic&physical) -The Shadow boss is immortal during Normal Form.Dropping his Hp to 0% will only result in him healing himself instantly up to 6% of his maximum Hp.Thus he must be finished off during Weakend State. -Varanel devours the souls of the fallen ones.Therefore evertime a player dies he gets healed by 450hp. Along the perimeter of the are there are to be found eight beacons with altars in between.The beacons are empty at the start.Every 20sec a beacons gets populated with an acolyte.Varanel will attempt to kill them through the fight(on E+Difficulty).Onces all eight beacons have been filled by acolytes they will banish their master into Weakend State. Spells: Corruption: This is an awesomely named move which summons, quite literally, a shadow that follows the closest player around until it disappears, which can take a while. Don't worry, though! The shadow does nothing! It doesn't need to, after all, because there's a big purple pool of death and destruction that surrounds the shadow. That is what you should worry about. If the Corruption is following you, all you need to do is keep moving forward. Stopping for a second or sharply changing your direction without your invulnerability active will cost you a chunk of HP, and standing around thinking you can ignore it will cost you your life. Devour: Devour turns the day to night, and a purple circle of death slowly expands from Varenel. A small AOE of continuous damage surrounds the boss, and this AOE is also growing slowly(goes through invulnability). After a few seconds of this, everything within 800 range will take 3000 burst damage. Extract Soul: This summons three Shadows that surround a random player and rapidly deplete his/her HP until the player dies. There is absolutely nothing this player can do once the spell has been cast, as they are completely paralyzed and unable to move, cast, or even use their invulnerability.Shadows have 200hp. Soul Fire: This spell summons small purple rings that each move from aaltar along the edge of the arena towards the center where the annihilate.They also leave white Trails on the ground that do considerable damage if you stay on it.The number of rings released increases by time.(Goes 2,2,3,3,3,4,4,4.4) Terror: The Boss counterable channeling spell.Varanel get invulnable,heavily slows all players and starts summoning skeleteons and shadow creatures.Also does small peroidic damage. Soul Call: When this ability is used, Varenel spawns a varying amount of Shades that each move from his position to one of the Acolytes along the edges of the map. When a Shade and an Acolyte collide, they will annihilate each other. As you may remember: If you don't protect the Acolytes, you have almost no chance of victory. Thankfully, the Shades have 25 HP, and can easily be taken care of by a normal attack from any class, even a Priest. They can also be Taunted. If you are a Warrior or Ice Mage who wants to handle them with your respective AOE's, beware that you aren't already too close to an Acolyte when you cast it: If you killed both a Shade and its intended target, you might as well have not have done anything at all.